What They Long For
by VulVixen
Summary: Brock is invited to a party of his long lost friend's party. But there is something she must over come. Some AAMR. Alittle Humor along with it so the story isn't too sappy. Taaa Daaaa! Chapter 2 has arrived finally! Please R&R or else!!!!
1. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but it wouldn't matter any since I'm not making any money off of this so Blah!  
  
This is my first fanfic I've ever published. I'll put up more chapters is I get good reviews so please R&R it would be ever so loverly!  
  
What They Long For  
  
  
As Brock readied himself for the party at the hotel room, Ash and Misty were waiting for him on the other side of the room daring each other to snatch one of the tiny whisky bottles from the small refrigerator in the cabinet. "Brock," Ash asked bored of the tedious game "whose party is this anyway?" Misty rolled her eyes; Ash must have been too preoccupied to notice Brock's explanation that morning. "It's Rachel's sixteenth birthday party," Brock started. "We we've been best friends since we were little in Pewter City, before she kinda disappeared." Ash looked questionably at Brock "what do you mean?" "When I was ten, something happened to her and her family and until a few days ago I heard from her. Thank God, I was still worried about her but now I can't wait to see her again!" Brock replied. Misty had a sly look on her face "oh, is that it? Any further relationship involved?" Brock blushed but smirked smartly and looked at both Ash and Misty "well, let's say I don't like her and more that you two like each other." Brock turned before ha could be met with an evil glare. As Ash and Misty stood there with a crimson color across their faces Brock chuckled to himself and Pikachu and Togapi couldn't help but let a squeak of laughter escape them. "We better get going, the party starts in thirty minutes," said Brock. He walked out of the room and Ash and Misty followed. "Where is she?" Brock said confused but the large crowd of guests. "Maybe she'll want to have a battle with me!" Ash exclaimed. Misty took of her shoe and chucked it at his head. "Is that all you ever think about?" Misty responded frustrated. "Nah uh! I also think about how annoying you can be!" Ash sighed angrily rubbing the back of his head where the shoe hit him. Another fight broke out as Rachel showed up. "Brockey!! You're here!" Brock blushed and hugged her; they hadn't seen each other in years and were both on the brink of tears. When the embrace broke Brock noticed how she changed. She was just tall enough for her chin to touch his shoulder at a regular stance. Her eyes were still the light blue he remembered, she had short hair but her front strands of hair brushed just between her cheek and her chin, she was sixteen now about close to Brock's age. One thing Brock saw that hadn't changed was her personality and the mischievous look on her face. Brock stared vacantly for a moment. "Oh yea" he started, "this is Ash and Misty, the people I told you about". They responded with various greetings and shook Rachel's hand. "Brock, I already got my first present, let's go play with it!" Rachel said getting hyper. "Ok". They ran across the room and soon enough Brock was twirling Rachel in the brand new spinny chair attempting to beat their old record. Ash and Misty sweatdropped,  
"Weirdness loves company" Misty sighed. They placed Togapi and Pikachu in the Pokemon care center. The house was huge. Ash and Misty both looked in awe at the size of the place. The arrangements of the party and the rest of the place looked like the lap of luxury. Rachel smiled as Brock spun her in the chair like in their younger days. "This it the best I've felt in years" she thought as her dark reality was blurred and twisting around her. Brock brought the chair to a stop and laughed as Rachel staggered out of her seat. Brock caught her as she nearly hit the floor and blushed. "So, what's been going on lately?" Brock asked anxious to hear about how his friend has been. Rachel suddenly withdrew and downcast her eyes to the floor. "Uh, nothing really" Rachel said sadly wishing Brock wouldn't have asked. Brock didn't push her to explain her life story; he sensed pain in his friend's heart and decided it would have to wait another day. As the party almost came close to it's end, Rachel was comfortably aquatinted with Ash and Misty and had nearly forgotten what was yet to happen. As Rachel enjoyed her self and laughed with Brock at Ash and Misty's antics, her what she hoped she wouldn't have to reveal to Brock made it's self loud and clear to every one it the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Lurline announced, and woman Rachel was once fond of but now despised. "On behalf of Rachel's sixteenth birthday, I am honored to present to you, Rachel's fiancŽe. Brock turned to Rachel surprised at the appearance of a "well-groomed" suitor. Brock saw the horrified look and sorrowful scorn she shot at Lurline with tears she managed to hold in her youthful eyes. "Rachel, who is he?" Misty asked.   
"Scott" She painfully choked. 


	2. Explainations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!

What They Long For 

Chapter 2

As the guests of the party cheered for the future groom Rachel lead the three out of the

mansion and onto a balcony hidden by an extra wall. When they stepped outside she

barred the door handles with a flimsy stick. She turned around with the heavy task of

revealing her past to Brock and her new friends. 

"Uh, I can explain this whole mess guys I'll just start from the beginning." Said

Rachel in a depressed tone with her eyes downcast to the floor. Brock sensed her pain

and motioned her to take a seat on the concrete bench next to him. 

"It all happened about six years ago. When I was 10, I lived about two hours away

from Pewter City in the mountains. Our family had moved there after I had lived in

Pewter City where I was born. Brock and I were neighbors and best friends. When

my parents made a fortune on their stocks and sold them, we moved to our new

mansion when Brock and I were about eight. Even though we lived two hours away 

from each other, we still played together whenever we visited. Anyway, my last visit to

Brock's house was when I was ten. My parents came to pick me up from his house in 

the late afternoon so we could be home in time for our family reunion. I remember

having a lot of fun at the party seeing my relatives, eating cake, and playing hide and

seek with my brother and my cousins." Rachel paused wincing from the pain of her

memory. "And then it happened. Right as my brother found me in a closet upstairs we

heard loud banging sounds. I didn't know what it was until my brother told me they 

were gunshots. We ran downstairs to see what had happened. I cried as we reached the 

bottom of the stairs and saw the horrible sight. There was our family! Many of them 

dead or dyeing. I saw my mother on the floor and ran over to her. Without a word she 

used one hand and took off her precious necklace and put it in my hands. She smiled at

me then passed away. I broke out in tears grieving for her and I cringed from the

cries from my remaining cousins and relatives." Rachel tried to stifle her sobs as she

told her story. Before she could cry again Brock held her and she found the strength

to finish. 

" My brother told me to hide quickly so he could call for help so I ran under the

stairway. That's when I smelled the smoke and peered out of my hiding place and saw

flames burning from the kitchen, quickly catching to the rest of the house. I ran out

from under the stairs and called for my brother to come back. That's when someone

grabbed me from behind and put something over my face. I blacked out from the

strange smell of the fabric and woke up on our lawn. When I looked up I saw the

mansion burnt to the ground. I was too afraid to cry. I ran through the yard calling

for my brother until some police guys arrived and found me. They took me to the 

station and I waited there confused and sad. Then Lurline, my mom's best friend took 

me here to Jhoto. I learned later that she had adopted me and inherited all the money 

my family had. She used to be nice but she became a total bitch since she got the 

inheritance. Now, she's making me marry this jerk Scott and I hate it!" Rachel 

concluded and cried on Brock's shoulder. The pain was almost too unbearable.

Everyone on the balcony had a few tears in their eyes from the tragic story. 

"Don't worry Rach, we'll find some way to help you." Ash reassured her. 

"Yeah don't worry." Added misty. Suddenly the doors of the balcony flew open

catching everyone's attention. Scott came before then and shot Rachel a stern blood-

chilling look. 


End file.
